


when we're together, i could stay forever

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Winter, Young hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: It’s quite late when they decide they’ve done enough revising for one night, and Hecate gathers up her books and papers.“I can’t wait to sleep.” Pippa says, again, far too dramatically.“Well don’t.” Hecate tells her, the tiniest hint of a smirk on her face. “Come to my room in an hour.”Pippa pulls a face. “Why in an hour?”“Because I said so. See you in one hour.”-Pippa is sad that it won't snow, so Hecate and her undying love for her best friend do something about it.





	when we're together, i could stay forever

**Author's Note:**

> my favourite time of the year has forced me to hobble out of my cave and post something wintery and fluffy so here's that

Pippa sighs, closing the huge advanced potions book that sits in front of her on her bed, before resting her chin on it.

“Don’t do that, we need to revise.” Hecate says, nudging Pippa’s arm, as she lays next to her on the bed, hanging over an equally large and heavy book.

“How can I revise when I’m so upset?” She asks, far too dramatically, making Hecate giggle.

“Why are you upset?”

“Because it won’t snow. I could concentrate far better if I could look up from this dreadfully boring book and see snow falling.” Hecate seriously doubts that. What Pippa does not need is another potential distraction.

Hecate shakes her head, “What’s so good about it? I don’t even like snow.” She’s lying, she loves snow.

“Hecate, you love snow.” Pippa says, sitting up on the bed, laughing a little, slightly confused.

“Well, I don’t love it if it’s absence not only upsets you but, consequentially, distracts me when _I’m_ trying to pass our exams.”

Pippa tilts her head, “You could sit here and not revise a single word from that silly book and still pass. And you know it.”

Hecate smiles. But she daren’t point out that the same is not true for Pippa. That Hecate loves for the two of them to revise together, so that she’s there when Pippa needs help. Or gets distracted.

“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be as prepared as we possibly can be.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Pippa agrees, still not returning to her book, instead playing with the braid that trails all the way across Hecate’s back. “Still, snow would be nice.”

 

It’s quite late when they decide they’ve done enough revising for one night, and Hecate gathers up her books and papers.

“I can’t wait to sleep.” Pippa says, again, far too dramatically.

“Well don’t.” Hecate tells her, the tiniest hint of a smirk on her face. “Come to my room in an hour.”

Pippa pulls a face. “Why in an hour?”

“Because I said so. See you in one hour.” Hecate beams, as she makes her way down the corridor to her own room.

Pippa does everything to make the time go quicker. She braids her hair in the same way that Hecate had hers today. She makes her bed, even though she’ll be getting into it soon anyway. She would be in it right now if she wasn’t following her friend’s instructions. She puts her pyjamas on. She tidies her desk and wonders what on earth Hecate is planning that she has to wait one whole hour for.

She’s just finishing tying her shoelaces by hand, which takes far longer than magic would’ve taken, when the hour is up. And just before she leaves the room, she takes her shoes off again. Really there’s no need for those when she’s just popping down the corridor. And they definitely don’t match her pink pinstripe pj’s.

Three quick, light knocks on the door and Hecate opens it from where she’s sat at her desk. Her head seems to be stuck in another book, which makes Pippa even more confused.

“Revising again? Without me?” She asks.

“Not quite. Don’t look, I’m not done yet.” Hecate murmurs, not moving even slightly from her current position.

Looking at her hair, Pippa wonders if Hecate will notice how her own now looks so similar. Although, not quite as neat.

Whilst she waits, Pippa has a wander around the room. She loves Hecate’s room. There’s a place for everything and everything is in its place. Her finger traces the spines of books that fill the shelves and she admires the very few trinkets that sit there.

“Can I look yet?” She asks, eagerly.

But all she hears in return is a very gentle, “Shhh.”

A few moments go by, and Hecate stands, looking very pleased with herself.

“Can I look now?” Pippa asks again, eyes wide as she excitedly makes her way over to the book on Hecate’s desk.

“No!” Hecate exclaims, blocking Pippa’s view of the book.

“Why?” She laughs, still moving towards it. She can see that it’s a spell book, but not one that they should be revising from.

“No, no, no, no!” Hecate repeats, rushing over to Pippa, pushing her down on the bed, unable to hold in her laughter, slightly embarrassed at how out of character she’s acting, as she pins Pippa down.

Pippa looks up at her, the most bewildered look on her face before she bursts out laughing. “Why can’t I see?” She whines, before giggling again.

Hecate, still laughing, manages to say, quite sternly, “Just. Wait.”

There’s a silence between them. Hecate looks down at Pippa, a gleam in her eye, just waiting.

Pippa doesn’t speak, but she’s not sure if what’s supposed to happen should be happening by now.

And then, all of a sudden, a tiny white spec lands on a wisp of Hecate’s hair.

And just as quickly as it arrives, it’s gone. Melted into nothing.

Hecate smiles. She sits up, freeing Pippa, as she reaches out her hand to help her sit up too. There are more of the tiny white specs. Everywhere. Floating all around them.

“Snow?” Pippa says in amazement, turning her palms to the ceiling, letting the soft snowflakes melt onto her skin.

“Snow.” Hecate repeats, a sweet smirk appearing on her lips.

Pippa can hardly believe her eyes, can hardly believe that Hecate has done this for her. Just for her. She looks at Hecate. The snow looks so pretty as it lands, as it sits on her eyelashes, as it melts onto her nose, and – “Oh!” Pippa gasps, “Your things, your books, they’ll get all wet.”

As she goes to stand, Hecate gently grabs her hand, “It’s alright. I may have told a white lie. It’s a spell that mimics snow. So, it’s like snow. It’s just not wet. Or cold. And it doesn’t stick. But, I hoped it would be just as good? For now?” She says, eyebrows raised hopefully.

“It’s fantastic.” She smiles, cupping her hands to catch the snow, which disappears almost the second it touches her skin.

Pippa stands and twirls. “You have to teach me.”

“I can, anytime you like. It’s quite simple really. The hardest part is getting it to disappear once it lands. But you’ll get it, you work with nature much better than I do.” It’s true. And Hecate works so well with nature. But Pippa excels. She can have birds flying to her window ledge in seconds if she chants the right melody. And she can start a storm in a flash when it’s freezing outside but the sky is clear, so their class is still expected to continue their flying lessons as usual. Everyone thanks her for that one.

“But this isn’t nature, it’s _mimicking_ nature.” She replies, as she sits back down next to Hecate. “Knowing me, I’d turn my bedroom into the north pole on the first try.”

Hecate smiles. “The magic is similar.”

Pippa lays back on the bed and sighs, feeling the light tickle of magic as snow falls on her cheeks. “I could stay here forever.”

“Why don’t you?” Hecate suggests, rather casually, despite her cheeks reddening just slightly, as she wonders where on earth she got the confidence to say that. And Pippa’s cheeks appear to be doing the same, for quite the same reason. And then Hecate notices Pippa’s hair. How she’s braided it. How it’s so similar to her own, when it wasn’t before, which only makes her even more flustered when there’s no real need to be. But it does remind her of how often Pippa compliments her hair. And just about everything else about her, now that she thinks about it.

Pippa says nothing, just smiles and stares up at the ceiling, at the floating specs, hoping that Hecate will join her any moment now. Which she does. And Pippa immediately gets as close to her as possible, until both their arms are comfortably squished, side by side.

“It’s quite magical.” Pippa yawns, nuzzling her head into Hecate’s shoulder.

“Well, it’s quite literally magic.” Hecate whispers back.

“It’s wonderful.”

There’s a silence, and when Hecate looks down at her, she realises Pippa’s eyes are now closed. She sighs softly, smiling as she stands to stop the spell. She then swiftly changes into her pyjamas in a matter of seconds, before making her way back to bed, getting under the covers and giving Pippa a little nudge.

“Are you getting in?” She whispers.

Pippa’s nose scrunches in protest. But slowly, she shifts her position as much as she can with the least possible movement, pulling the covers out from underneath her so she can get under them.

She yawns. “Night, Hiccup.”

“Goodnight.”

Pippa realises, as she drifts to and from the edge of unconsciousness, that she hasn’t said thank you. That she needs to say thank you, but she’s so tired she can’t find the words. But then, very quietly, and very freely, and very, very sweetly, Pippa says, “I love you.”

Bringing the duvet up to cover them both a little bit more, Hecate smiles until she falls asleep.


End file.
